Typical Love Story
by jessy grace
Summary: InuKag AU. A story about two teenagers and all the drama that comes with high school love. [better than it sounds. I promise]
1. The Beginnings

**Typical Love Story**

Uno - The Beginnings

--

_"Today, there's a 90 percent chance of snow in your area. High of 30. Low of 23..."_

_It was January twenty-first... and I couldn't sleep. I'd tried my hardest. Sometimes, sleep would kick in, but it would just as soon kick out and I'd find myself sitting in my bed staring at the vague contrast between the textures on the ceiling which were only lit by the light on my TV. I rolled over to glance at the clock. 1:01 am. It figures. A whole minute had passed from the last time I checked. Today is just any ordinary day. Just the twenty-first of January. Nothing special... to the rest of the world. But the actual reason for it's uniqueness is something I'd prefer to conceal... for now. I can think about it later as much as I want. But now, while I try my best to sleep... no. No thinking. No praying. No wishing. Just sleeping. Something, I was proving to have very little strength in doing. Let's face it. I am an art girl. I paint as much as I can and read. My mind is always over flowing with ideas and thoughts of life and love and whatever else I'm supposed to feel strongly for. Because of this, sleeping was not one of my talents. I groaned and looked over at the clock again. 1:03 am. My my, how time does fly while you sit and attempt to watch the weather channel hoping it will bore you so much, you'll be foreced to sleep. No such luck. For on this particular day, I found the fact that there was a 90 percent chance of snow very odd. Just for the day that it was. _

--Homecoming Night Last Year--

_I had met him homecoming night. My date was my best friend, Miroku. We were both dateless so we had decided to go together. Little did Miroku know, I had a crush on him... so when I found another guy in the car, I knew he wasn't being serious about it... _

"Mom... my dress doesn't fit..." Kagome groaned as she looked over herself in the mirror. Her dress was a beautiful green dress that came down just above her knees and was lined with a black ribbon about an inch thick at the bottom, top, and at the waist. Her hair was curled with a green ribbon in it to match her dress and her make-up consisted of pink lip stick, green eye-shadow, green mascara and eye-liner, and a little pink blush on her cheeks. The green around her eyes made the chestnust colored irises glow. She looked stunning in the mirror. "I look like I have elephant legs..." She mumbled as her mother came stumbling into the room.

"Well, it it too big?" She asked exhausted from making her trips back and forth between the kitchen and her daughter's room. Kagome gave her mother a weird look and scoffed.

"Are you crazy? I look fatter than a hippo..." Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"Miroku's going to be here any second and you are no where near-"

_ding dong_

Kagome's mother sighed. "...ready..." She finished before rushing to get the door. She quickly fixed her hair and straightened her blouse before taking a deep breath. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door to reveal a young boy in a black tux with a green tie around his neck. His hair came down to his shoulders and his dark blue eyes revealed a lecherous look to them as he scanned behind the woman for Kagome.

"Miroku..." Kagome came trotting out behind her mother. "You're so early." She said. He glanced down at his watch.

"Am I?" He asked. "Guess so. Sorry, bout that hon." Kagome shook her head and grabbed her clutch.

"Don't worry about it." She said heading out the door. "I'll be home before eleven." She told her mother before following Miroku to his car. There was another boy in there with long white hair and... dog ears? He wore a black tux with a red tie. Kagome scoffed. "Miroku, who's that?". She asked pointing to the boy before getting into the car.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. He needed a ride for him and his date, so I offered to give him a lift to the dance and back. His name's Inuyasha and we met on my baseball team." Kagome nodded. "I hope you don't mind." Miroku added before getting in the car.

"Oh, no it's fine..." Kagome said glancing him over one last time before getting in the passenger seat. Miroku climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up.

"By the way, Kagome.. this is Inuyasha, Inuyasha... the lovely Kagome." Miroku said introducing the two. Inuyasha looked at Kagome thoughtfully and nodded his head.

Kagome gave him a shiy smile and turned her attention to the road ahead.

--

The night had carried on slowly. Miroku and Kagome left Inuyasha for a bit, then would check back on him during the slow songs. His date had been late showing up and they didn't want him to feel alone.

"Hey, Miroku. I'm gonna go to the bathroom, real fast." Kagome had told him leaving him alone with Inuyasha. On her way into the bathroom, she'd bumped into a girl with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Sorry." Kagome said after hitting her on accident.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Can I ask you something, though?" The girl asked Kagome. Kagome turned to the girl and nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you know Inuyasha Takahashi? I need to find him, he's my date." Kagome nodded.

"Umm ya. He should be standing with Miroku right outside those doors." Kagome said pointing to the gym doors.

"Thanks." The girl said. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said chipperly.

"Oh, I'm Sango." And with that, she'd left. Kagome sighed and locked herself in a stall.

'...Miroku isn't even trying to take this seriously... guess he did just want to go as friends. Nothing more...' Kagome thought to herself sighing. She then felt a tear running down her cheek. 'Oh Gosh... I'm crying.' She wiped the tear only to have another fall. 'My make up is so ruined! Oh, not like it matters... who am I dressed up for anyway?' Kagome sniffled and let herself out of the stall where she met with her reflection. Her hair had completely lost it's curl. Her makeup hadn't run, she just didn't look like she had anything covering up her red nose. "Ugh..." She groaned loudly holding her knees tightly. "This is so horrible..." She mumbled to herself. Almost instantly, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Inuyasha standing there.

"Kagome?" He asked walking over to her.

"You're in the girls' bathroom... and your date's here." Kagome let out in a sob. Inuyasha watched her. "I know... but I came in here to check on you."

"You don't think I can pee by myself?" She asked sarcastically. Inuyasha laughed.

"Maybe if you hadn't been gone for ten minutes." Kagome laughed, wiping her eyes more. "I don't expect you to cheer up... or to tell me what's wrong. But just so I don't get arrested, can we get out of here?" Inuyasha asked standing up. He held out a hand for her. Kagome laughed and nodded her head while taking his hand.

"Check to see if the coast is clear" Inuyasha told Kagome once they reached the door. Kagome opened and checked.

"All clear." She said as they made their way out of the bathroom and back into the gym. As they entered, the song 'Wonderwall' had been playing. Kagome gasped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's my song!" Kagome shouted jumping up and down. Inuyasha smirked.

"Then, lets go dance..." He took her hand and led her to the dancefloor before she could refuse.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you _

_By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do _

"You like this kind of crap?" Inuysha asked her. Kagome looked shocked at his words.

"Yes, this is the greatest song ever!" She said.

"K... in sappy/pussy boy land, I'm sure." Inuyasha laughed.

_  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now _

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out _

"It's a love song..." Inuyasha said.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Because it's all light and fluffy." Inuyasha said.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt   
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now _

"It was also my ex girlfriend's song and she made me listen to it all the time." He added.

"Who's your ex?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyou." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked at the ground.

_  
And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how _

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh, ya know... she just decided to move on. I wasn't like in love with her or anything... I just really liked her." Kagome wrapped her arms a little tighter around his neck.__

Because maybe   
You're gonna be the one who saves me   
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

"I'm sorry..." Kagome said as the song ended.

"Don't worry about it. She wasn't the girl for me." He said. Miroku ans Sango made their way over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey, we've been looking all over for you two!" Miroku said.

"Yeah... well, we've been here... more or less." Inuyasha said. Miroku smiled.

"Well, Sango... I think we have to leave. I have to get Kagome home by eleven." Miroku said.

"Alright, well then I'll see you later." Sango said softly, pulling him in for a kiss. Kagome watched in horror as their lips touched. Her heart felt like it sank to the very bottom of her body. She gulped and grabbed her things before darting out of the gym.

"Kagome-" Miroku started.

"I'll get her..." Inuyasha said, chasing after her. He followed Kagome out into the parking lot. She was leaning up against Miroku's car right under a light. "Kagome." Inuyasha said loud enough for her to hear.

"...Inuyasha..." She breathed as he came closer.

He gave her a half smile. "I see what was wrng earlier. You really like Miroku, don't ya?" He asked.

"What?" Kagome was shocked by his words. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I should've told you about Sango, I guess... I just thought maybe you already knew." Kagome shook her head. A long pause passed between them. Kagome could hardly think and Inuyasha couldn't do anything but wonder how to help her. She obviously had crazy feelings for his friend...

"Does... he love her?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"...he told me-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Miroku walking up to the car jingling his keys.

"Hey, you wanna stay the night, Yash? I've got some stuff to tell you..." Miroku asked, unlocking the doors.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome got in the car. They drove to Kagome's house in silence. No one wanted to talk.

Miroku turned and pulled into her driveway. "Kagome... goonight" He said, leaning over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Night, Inuyasha." She said waving to him before getting out of the car. She made her way up the steps and into her house. Miroku waited until her door closed before opening his mouth.

"What was her problem?" He asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. "PMS?"

"Maybe. Oh well, anyway... I had a question for ya." Miroku said pulling the car out of Kagome's driveway.

"Shoot." Inuyasha said to him.

"Do you think you can help Sango and I next weekend if I set up another 'double date' for us?" _  
_  
Inuyasha looked at him blankly. "Sure thing. I bring Sango... who're you bringin?"

"Kagome, again. I know she can be kind of annoying, but... I think you two would be great together." Miroku said smiling. Inuyasha scoffed. "You were being nice to her all night tonight, actually. Very unlike you."

"Hey, shuddup! I can be nice when I want to." Inuyasha retorted. "It doesn't mean anything."

"So, you don't think Kagome's pretty?" Miroku asked as they drove on to Miroku's house.

"I never said that." Inuyasha said quietly.

**AN-**

**First off - True story. **

**Second - I don't Own Inuyasha or Wonderwall**

**Third - Must Be Dreaming is on hiatus... I'll bring it back later**

**Fourth- Leave comments por favor**


	2. Seconds?

**Typical Love Story**

Dos - Seconds?

--

"Hi! Welcome to Bob's Breakfast, Barbeque, and Beyond. What can I get for you this evenin?" The waitress stood before the four teenagers holding a tiny notebook in her hands while she waited patiently to take the teens' orders. Kagome already knew what she wanted and studied the waitress before answering her question. She had a rediculous red and white striped apron on over her "Pat Bennetar" shirt. Her green-blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders and her make up looked like it had been done by a clown. She had some hideous blue eye shadow on that stretched from the beginnings of her eyelashes to the bottoms of her eye brows.

"Umm..." Kagome tried her best not to laugh while she ordered. "I'll have the asian salad, please." The lady smacked her gum while she wrote down Kagome's order. Once finished, she looked up and gave Sango a curious look until she answered.

"A cheeseburger will do fine for me." The lady scribbled some notes down on her paper and then looked at the two boys.

"We'll both take pancakes." Miroku said speaking for Inuyasha.

"That'll be right up for you." The waitress said before walking back to the kitchen. Miroku patted Inuyasha's back while Kagome turned back to the table snickering.

"So, Sango, why are you not allowed to go on dates with Miroku? I mean, why do we have to keep up with this 'Inuyasha and Kagome' stuff?" Kagome asked the girl across the table. Sango ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

"Umm.. well, my parents have heard some rumors that aren't true about him and don't want me dating him because of how he's treated his exes." Sango shrugged. "But, I'm strong enough to handle it, ya know?" She said tying back the ponytail and resting her hands on Miroku's. Kagome eyed with envy before turning to look at Inuyasha who seemed very... out of it.

"Is everything okay, Yash?" Miroku asked noticing Kagome's looks toward him.

He looked at Miroku with sad eyes and nodded. "Yea... bout as good as it's gonna get." Everyone looked down at the table in silence, then looked back at him with pity in their eyes. He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?!" He asked getting up. "I'm going outside..." He said, storming off.

Miroku looked at Kagome apologetically. "He's in a bad mood, I guess." Kagome rested her head on her hand. "Kikyou called him last night."

"Kikyou?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison. "What did she want?" Kagome asked.

"She said she missed him and wanted him back." Miroku said.

"Then what's the problem? Didn't he miss Kikyou?" Sango asked digging through her purse.

"Well, he said that he doesn't really know if she deserves him back because of all the shit he put up with. So, he's just confused right now." Miroku finished as Kagome stood up. He looked up at her.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kagome said walking away. Miroku sighed.

"Sorry about all this." He said to Sango, grabbing her hand beneath the table. She shook her head and kissed his lips gently.

"Don't worry about it."

--

Inuyasha was sitting on a curb outside the resturaunt with a cigarette in his hand. He heard footsteps and could see Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He sighed to prep himself for a lecture from the girl he barely knew. He'd met her a month ago and since then, they'd had little dates with Miroku and Sango so they could see each other, but since homecoming, they never really talked much to each other. He inhaled the last of the cigarette and tossed the butt out into the street, exhaling the fumes as Kagome sat beside him.

"You don't know what to do about Kikyou, huh?" She asked, flattening out her skirt. He looked straight into the road, not even turning ot her while she spoke. The sun had begun to fall below the horizon leaving the clouds painted with yellows and pinks. He looked so beautiful in this light. He had his hair down and a white, wrinkly oxford buttoned up until the first two buttons revealing some of his chest. His jeans were tight and dark and he wore black converse on his feet. Kagome trailed back up his body to his face which was now looking at her.

"I know what I should do. I just don't want to." He said, pulling out another cigarette and his lighter. Kagome snatched it away from him, breaking the cancer stick in two. "What the hell?!"

"That's not going to solve any of your problems. Now, tell me. What is it that you have to do?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I just, I know I can't go back to her because she hurt me so much, but... I really want to." He rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome who was really getting into his story. He buried his face in his hands and shook his shoulders. "I just don't know, Kagome... I just don't know..." he sobbed. Kagome's eyes softened as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." He lifted his head slowly out of his hands and looked at Kagome before cracking up.

"God, you're gullable!" He said, standing up.

"You jerk!" Kagome shouted, punching his arm while he laughed some more.

"Had you goin, didn't I?" He asked, holding the door open for her. Kagome scoffed and opened the other door, ignoring him... like she did for the rest of the night.

--

_January 21st... now it's 1:09... and I'm still awake. Why can I not sleep? It's just a stupid day. A day just like any other... but I can't fall asleep. Because everytime I close my eyes... he's there. Watching me... he just won't leave. The weather channel still playing... the chance of snow's up to 95... even weirder. 1:10... just let me sleep..._

--

They sat in World History. A movie was playing that held neither of their attention spans long enough to be considered remotely interesting, so they passed a note back and forth. Inuyasha started it and passed it to the girl next to him... who would be Kagome.

_How're you doin? _The note read once Kagome got a hold of it. She smiled and tapped her pencil on the table thinking of what to say.

_I'm alright. How're you? _She tossed the note back to Inuyasha, who read it and responded...

_I'm fine. You'll never believe what I did last night!_

_What?_

_I can't tell you..._

_Then how do you know I won't believe it?_

_Because, I just do._

_Why can't you tell me?_

_You'll figure out what it is... _Inuyasha handed the note to Kagome. She opened it up and looked at him curiously, then mouthed 'what' to him.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Out in the hall way! I won't have you two interrupting this wonderful film!" The teacher spoke with a loud booming voice to the two teenagers. They snickered and headed out into the hallway.

Once they had closed the door, they sat up against opposite walls facing each other.

"Who do you like?" Kagome asked. She and Inuyasha had gotten a little closer. Not 'best friend' level yet, but were close friends. By now it was early December, meaning they'd known each other for about two months now. Inuyasha still told EVERYTHING to Miroku, but little things he'd share with Kagome. And the same went for her.

"Why should I tell you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because if you don't, I'll assume it's me." Kagome challenged.

"Oh... hoo" Inuyasha snickered. "Touche..." He sighed. "Well..." He leaned forward toward her to whisper it in her ear. Kagome leaned forward aswell. "You can assume whatever you want about me, Kagome... it could very well be true..." he said in a whisper before retreating back to his wall with a sly smirk on his face.

Kagome sat gaping. Her body was covered in goose bumps from his breath against her ear. She shuddered and sat back against her wall. Inuyasha stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. He unzipped his hoodie and squatted down beside her to wrap it around her bare arms.

"You look cold." He said sitting beside her.

Kagome slid her arms into the sleeves of the hoodie and snuggled into it. "Thanks..." She mumbled softly.

**AN- Sorry it's a lil shorter but it's better written than the other one, huh? Well, I know the fluff is comin fast, but... it'll all make sense in the long run. I'm thinking about redoing the first chapter, it seems kinda poorly written. Umm, well review please and I'll update soon for you. And ya... the first few chapters are going by kinda quick because it's all... more or less... 'background info'. The story is going to be divided into two parts. The first part would be the before all that junk written in italics about January 21st... **

**And yes, this really did happen to me...**

**So review and I'll love you forever!**


End file.
